


Appreciating

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Married Life, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	Appreciating

It seems virtually impossible to articulate how it feels to see the love of his life with the human being they created. 

Him and her. 

The goddess and wonder that is Iris West mixed with little old him, created a living breathing person. 

And she was beautiful. 

As beautiful as her mom, which he didn’t think was possible. 

All he’s ever wanted is a family and the fact that he gets to have that, and with Iris, is something he will never, ever get over. 

He could watch them talk and laugh all day. It filled him up in all the places left hollow from the loss he’d lived through. 

He loved them fiercely. 

His girls. The two most important people in the multiverse. 

“Bear?”

He snaps out of it and realizes how creepy it must look to them, him just standing there, staring. 

“Huh?”

“What are you doing over there babe? Come join us. I was telling Nora about that time you let me use your face for make up practice.”

Barry laughed and walked over to them. 

“I thought my eye would be glued shut for the rest of my life. Word of advice, don’t let your mother put fake lashes on you.”

Iris playfully swatted at him. 

“Hey, I know what I’m doing now.”

He smiled at her and took her whole gorgeous face in. 

“What’s going on with you, you ok?” Iris asked. 

He bent down and gave her a chaste peck on the lips. 

“Mmhmm, just appreciating you both and how lucky I am.”

Nora smiled as she watched her parents. 

“I wanna hear some stories about mom now. I’m sure you’ve got some good ones dad.”

He took a seat beside her. 

“Do I ever!”

They laughed while Iris rolled her eyes. 

“So - “


End file.
